A primera vista
by amsp14
Summary: Corazón Salvaje 1993 - El cuarto de Aimée es el lugar menos apropiado para conocer a tu futura cuñada, pero ni Juan del Diablo ni Mónica pudieron evitar el encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia**: Este escrito fue elaborado sin fines de lucro, ninguno de los personajes presentes o mencionados me pertenecen, fueron creados por Caridad Bravo Adams y modificados en las distintas adaptaciones realizadas para sus puestas en cine y televisión. La historia está basada en los personajes de la tercera versión de la telenovela (Televisa, 1993): Juan del Diablo (Eduardo Palomo), Mónica de Altamira (Edith González), Noel Mancera (Enrique Lizalde) y muchos otros._

_Este relato fue publicado por mí anteriormente en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje, pero fue editado para su publicación en fanfiction._

_Este fic es una escena perdida de la telenovela Corazón Salvaje, corresponde al primer encuentro entre Mónica y Juan del Diablo, su "conversación", sus sentimientos y sobre todo su reacción al encuentro inesperado. _

_Espero que les guste... es una historia de dos partes__. Los guiones indican diálogo y las cursivas pensamientos o ideas._

* * *

**A primera vista, parte I**

Estaba oscuro y el cuarto era un verdadero desorden. ¿Cómo podía ser Aimée tan descuidada con sus cosas? No es que a ella le importara lo más mínimo que su hermana fuera ordenada o no… allá ella y sus cosas, pero si le iba a tocar arreglar sus chiqueros, entonces sería mejor que no tuviera tantos vestidos.

Vestidos… ¡cómo había soñado ella tener hermosos vestidos para salir a pasear con Andrés! Pero ese gran sueño se había convertido en una terrible y real pesadilla. ¡Cómo había deseado despertar y que todo fuera mentira! Pero comenzaba a resignarse… Ahora ella no tendría nunca nada de lo que soñó… ni marido, ni hijos, ni casa, ni vestidos para salir de paseo… ahora no tendría más que dos hábitos.

No le agradaba estar en la casa. Menos ahora que Andrés estaba en San Pedro. Para su mala suerte, su madre (siempre tan complaciente…) había encontrado la fuerza y la forma de hacerla regresar aunque fuera por unos días y ¿para qué? Para encontrarse con Andrés a la primera de cambio…

Esa tarde, después de ese encuentro y de la novedad de que su madre no estaba enferma como decía en su nota, se había quedado sola. Por supuesto que lo prefería, ya que la opción era ir a pasar la velada con su madrina y con Andrés, y a ellos no quería verlos.

Su hermana había convencido a doña Catalina de que la llevara y Mónica se había visto obligada a ayudar a Aimée a escoger un vestido… y lo había hecho a la perfección. Su hermanita parecía una princesa al salir de la casa. Pero como de costumbre, el egoísmo de Aimée la llevó a ignorar la ayuda prestada por su hermana y a dejarle todo el trabajo de recoger el tiradero que era su habitación… seguramente se imaginaba que como Mónica no iba a ir donde su tía podría aprovechar el tiempo arreglando su recámara.

Mónica aún no lograba controlar su frustración por estar de regreso en la casa. ¿Por qué razón se portaban así con ella? Estaba segura de no haberle hecho mal a nadie y sin embargo, todo a su alrededor se desarrollaba para que ella siguiera sufriendo.

Ahora que su madre y su hermana no estaban, tal vez sería capaz de recobrar la calma. Incluso recoger los vestidos de su hermana podría ser de utilidad… por eso se había decidido a hacerlo inmediatamente.

¿Dónde estaba la lámpara? Seguramente estaría debajo de algún vestido de los que debía acomodar... ¿cerca de la puerta que da a la playa? Sí… por allí estaba esa lámpara… Prontamente se acercó al mueble que daba a esa pared y encendió la luz. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa… ¿cómo podía ser posible que le hablaran a la espalda, tan de cerca y llamándola por el nombre de su hermana?

– ¡Aimée! –había dicho una voz a sus espaldas, era una voz potente, sedosa y seductora.

Ella se había exaltado y había dado un ligero salto sobre sí misma, alejándose de la voz que la apremiaba.

– ¿Quién es usted? –dijo Mónica apenas en un susurro y con evidente espanto en su mirada– ¿Qué hace aquí?

La novicia había retrocedido de espaldas por la habitación y sus manos cubrían su pecho en una muda oración de auxilio. El marino no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Aunque la había asustado, la joven no había huido gritando como era de suponer que haría cualquier mujer asustadiza, sino que lo estaba enfrentando… a su manera, pero lo estaba enfrentando.

No esperaba encontrar a esa mujer allí, esa era la habitación de su Aimée… claro que una chica con hábito y en esa casa solo podía ser Mónica, la hermana mayor de su mujer. ¿Sabría la monjita quién era él? Lo averiguaría…

– No se asuste tanto –dijo acercándose a ella y haciendo que la chica terminara pegando a la cama de su hermana– no está frente al demonio.

– N…no estoy asustada –dijo Mónica recobrando un poco su aplomo y dispuesta a enfrentar al hombre que tenía en frente.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Hablaba con seguridad y había entrado sin esconderse… eso le daba una corazonada que no le gustaba nada… ¿cómo se había atrevido a ingresar a su casa y precisamente a ese cuarto? Es más, estaba segura de que la había llamado "Aimée"… ¡Dios bendito! ¿Sería posible? Sabía que su hermana era casquivana, coqueta e incluso un poco atrevida, pero ¡no era posible que se relacionara con este tipo de gente! Armándose de valor agregó:

– ¡Y más vale que se vaya! –amenazó en vano la novicia, que se movía nerviosa intentando buscar un punto de apoyo.

El extraño hombre miraba las cosas de la habitación y la ignoraba. Eso la alteraba más que si hubiera intentado algún acercamiento violento o levantara la voz. ¿Qué quería ese joven de aspecto tan rudimentario?

Juan del Diablo por su parte, se había ubicado de manera que la mesita de la habitación de Aimée se encontraba entre él y la joven y bella novicia. Tal vez de esa manera ella no se sintiera tan amenazada como parecía sentirse… Para aliviar la situación tomó entre sus dedos un vestido que se encontraba sobre la mesa y evitó mirar a la chica que parecía estarse armando de valor para decir algo más.

– Con usted nada… –respondió él con calma– ¿dónde está Aimée? –preguntó sencillamente y sin alterar el volumen de su voz.

Para Mónica aquello fue una confirmación. Era verdad que su hermana conocía a ese hombre y más preocupante aún, él la conocía a ella. Seguramente Aimée había perdido la cabeza…

– ¿Aimée? –dijo aún deseando que no fuera cierto lo que presentía– ¿busca a mi hermana?

Él no respondió a su pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que buscaba a Aimée!, esa chica debía ser lenta… desde su llegada estaba preguntando por la menor de las de Altamira…

– ¿No está? –dijo buscando divertirse un poco a costas de la hermana mayor de su mujer. La chica parecía enojarse más a cada momento, así que la diversión estaba asegurada, ¿o no?

– No tengo por qué informarle y le ruego que se marche.

Entonces Juan del Diablo se dio cuenta de la verdad… Mónica era un adversario inteligente, un poco temeroso, pero inteligente… se reponía prontamente y no parecía dispuesta a dejarse dominar. Probablemente lucharía con uñas y dientes para que nadie la avasallase. Podía notar la mirada altanera de la condesa en el lugar donde debía estar la mirada misericordiosa de la monja. ¡Vaya con la novicia! Eso hacía más interesante el enfrentamiento… y él nunca rechazaba un reto.

– ¿Salió con su mamá? –preguntó notando la incomodidad y el enojo de la señorita que tenía en frente y acentuando el tono intimo que utilizaba.

– Eso a usted no le importa.

La ira contenida de Mónica era más que palpable y Juan la festejó con una leve risa que exasperó aún más a la novicia. ¡Comenzaba la diversión!

– ¡No sabía que las monjas fueran tan enojonas! –y esto hizo saltar a la mujer.

– ¡No voy a tolerar sus estúpidas burlas! Y si no se va… –comenzó a amenazar.

– Además, nunca había visto a una tan bonita –interrumpió el marino a la chica, descolocándola un poco.

Él era conciente de lo que un halago suyo podía provocar, siempre fue su mejor arma para conquistar a las chicas, y era realmente muy bueno en eso. Ahora estaba comprobando de una chica del puerto y una de alta alcurnia en el fondo eran iguales… dinero, posición y linaje no las hacía diferentes en lo esencial. Ya se lo había dicho don Noel en alguna de sus muchas pláticas "todos los seres humanos son iguales, aunque ellos mismos se empeñen en decir que no".

Se acercó un poco a ella y, nuevamente, la chica lo sorprendió con una amenaza.

– ¡Voy a llamar a los criados! –dijo alejándose un poco de él.

Realmente la chica ignoraba que él estaba perfectamente enterado de todo lo que concernía a Aimée y a las de Altamira, y más extraño aún, ignoraba completamente quién era él, ¿supondría que esa amenaza detendría a Juan del Diablo? Jajajaja, era risorio pensar así.

Seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a ella y decidió seguirle un poco la corriente, nadie le iba a arrebatar la diversión que se le servía frente a los ojos.

Ella amenazaba con los criados, ¡pues él le hacía ver su "susto" por tal promesa!

– No, no, no –comenzó a decir Juan, e intentó detenerla antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Mónica, nada acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones se asustó realmente. ¿Se atrevería ese hombre a sujetarla?, ¿a hacerle daño? Su instinto la hizo saltar hacia atrás y separarse de la mano que intentaba asirla por el brazo.

– En esta casa solamente hay una criada –aclaró él, ahora con voz seria y retadora, para que ella notara que no iba a engañarlo con falsas amenazas.

Estaba verdaderamente asustada. Juan del Diablo se dio cuenta de eso… e intentó hacerla enojar nuevamente para que se le pasara el miedo y regresara la rival de altura que había visto segundos antes… además, la curiosidad por esa mujer estaba abriéndose camino en su mente, no estaría de más saber algo nuevo acerca de Aimée y su familia. Después de mirarla atentamente decidió hablar otra vez.

– ¿Es por eso que se metió de monja? –dijo mirando la habitación nuevamente, pero regresando toda su atención al rostro asustado de Mónica– ¿no soporta que la toque un hombre?

Entonces fue cuando vio a la verdadera rival que el miedo y la sorpresa le habían ocultado. Los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente eran fieros, su mirada penetrante y sus palabras filosas como cuchillos.

– Lárguese –dijo casi en un susurro, pero con autoridad.

Juan comprendió que lo mejor era dejar la situación pasar. Se daba cuenta que su última apreciación había sido muy personal e íntima y, como lo dijo sin pensarlo, realmente había herido a la chica. Ella realmente no tenía la culpa de que Aimée no estuviera… Solo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento inoportuno, no tenía que pagar por el enojo del pirata, ¿o sí?

El dolor que vio asomarse en esa mirada con su último ataque le hizo ver que había traspasado la línea, había sido cruel con ella… no recordaba haber sido cruel con una mujer antes…

Tal vez se debía a ese desasosiego que lo invadía desde que estaba con Aimée y los muchos juicios sobre Mónica que había escuchado de labios de ella. Tal vez era solamente la frustración de regresar de viaje y no encontrarla en su casa… no lo sabía, pero comprendía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así con su "cuñada".

– Está bien, me voy –dijo retrocediendo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado– Dígale a Aimée que vine.

La mirada de la chica no se suavizó lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio o hizo intentos de gritar. Solo se quedó mirándolo… fue inevitable que Juan del Diablo hiciera un último comentario antes de marcharse.

– Que Dios la guarde, ¡Santa Mónica! –dijo burlón y consiguiendo que ella lo mirara enojada nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia**: Este escrito fue elaborado sin fines de lucro, ninguno de los personajes presentes o mencionados me pertenecen, fueron creados por Caridad Bravo Adams y modificados en las distintas adaptaciones realizadas para sus puestas en cine y televisión. La historia está basada en los personajes de la tercera versión de la telenovela (Televisa, 1993): Juan del Diablo (Eduardo Palomo), Mónica de Altamira (Edith González), Noel Mancera (Enrique Lizalde) y muchos otros.

Este relato fue publicado por mí anteriormente en el_ Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje_, pero fue editado para su publicación en

Este fic es una escena perdida de la telenovela _Corazón Salvaje_, corresponde al primer encuentro entre Mónica y Juan del Diablo, su "conversación", sus sentimientos y sobre todo su reacción al encuentro inesperado.

Espero que les guste... es una historia de dos partes. Los guiones indican diálogo y las cursivas pensamientos o ideas.

* * *

**A primera vista, parte II**

Esa despedida acentuó la sonrisa del pirata. Contrario a su costumbre, se dio media vuelta y se retiró por la puerta que daba a la playa.

Por regla general, Juan del Diablo nunca daba la espalda a un adversario. Pero en este caso hizo una excepción. La monja no iba a hacer uso de la violencia física, podía verlo con solo mirarla. Por otra parte, la chica no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él a menos que portara un arma… cosa ilógica precisamente por su condición de religiosa. Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios salió de la casa de las Altamira y dejó a solas a la joven novicia.

Mónica lo miró salir y comenzó a liberar la tensión que había reprimido. Quería llorar de rabia y de miedo, pero antes de cualquier cosa debía averiguar quién era ese hombre… no estaba del todo segura, pero creía haberlo visto antes; tal vez en el pueblo o cerca del muelle, no recordaba donde. Por supuesto que lo había visto antes, un hombre así no se olvida fácilmente, pero nunca había reparado en él más que como un hombre que atrae miradas.

Era obvio que era de clase baja. Sus ropas eran las de un marino, tenía que aceptar con extrañeza que estaban completamente limpias (cosa que le parecía rara para una persona que aparentaba tan baja posición económica) aunque se notaba que no eran de buena calidad.

El joven hombre no se veía sucio, era obvio que cuidaba de su persona, estaba aseado y casi podía asegurar que dejaba un olor agradable a su paso. Su hablar era culto y eso la sorprendía. Al verlo, esperaba una persona con cuarenta palabras de vocabulario, él en cambio tenía un discurso claro y un léxico amplio; eso era realmente extraño.

Aunque ese hombre la desconcertaba, más la asustaba el hecho de que Aimée estaba relacionada con él de alguna manera, se negaba a pensar qué tan estrecha era esa relación, pero era evidente que se conocían y que él se sentía con derecho de buscarla en su propia casa, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermana?

Salió prontamente de la habitación de Aimée y buscó a Lupe, ella tal vez pudiera darle alguna información acerca de ese bandido, ¿sería realmente un bandido? Podría ser simplemente un marino… pero no, los marinos no eran tan altivos y directos. Si no fuera un pelado, como había visto con sus propios ojos, tal vez incluso habría dicho que tenía casta de caballero… ¡qué tonterías podía pensar cuando estaba asustada! Si hubiese sido un caballero no habría entrado a su casa de esa manera, ¿no?

Mientras bajaba la escalera, encontró a la muchacha del servicio y le preguntó directamente por él. Por supuesto que debía describirlo, pero no se atrevía a decir algunos de los términos que se le venían a la mente. ¿Cómo decir que era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, guapo, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y la piel de un bronceado formidable? Esas no eran palabras para la boca de una novicia.

– Era alto, de cabello oscuro, largo, llevaba botas, llevaba una camisa de manta ¿lo conoces? –preguntó prontamente, aún sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para que la chica le diera un nombre.

– ¿Joven y buen mozo? –sí, esas eran las palabras adecuadas, Mónica lo sabía, pero era tímida para decirlas…

– Sí –admitió a media voz.

Lupe no pudo más que santiguarse y asustarse aún más de lo que ya estaba con la noticia del intruso del jardín. Lo que le dijo, dejó a Mónica más asustada que antes "buen mozo y grandote, a lo mejor es Juan del Diablo".

¡No podía ser! Su hermana no podía haberse liado con ese contrabandista, bandido, ¡asesino! Esto era una pesadilla, ¡Dios bendito! Algo muy malo iba a pasar, estaba segura de ello, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando la cabecita loca de su hermana?, ¿es que ella solo podía ver que el joven era atractivo y olvidar todo lo que una buena muchacha de familia debía guardar como su canon de vida?

Mónica no quería creer la realidad, pero todo parecía confirmárselo. Aimée y Juan del Diablo se conocían… pero ¿hasta adónde habría llegado su hermana con ese atractivo joven? Era mejor quitarse cualquiera de esos pensamientos de su cabeza, o acabaría con una jaqueca terrible.

__

Juan salió rápidamente de la propiedad de las de Altamira y se dirigió a la cercana playa.

Estaba frustrado por no encontrar a Aimée en casa… tenía muchas ansias de verla después de su viaje, ¡hasta le traía un regalo digno de ella!

En cambio, había conocido a la hermana mayor… Mónica una mujer con unos bellísimos ojos azules, brillante cabello rubio y piel blanquísima. Era bella, pero lo que más le había impactado de esa mujer era su carácter. Para ser una novicia, le parecía que tenía un temperamento muy fuerte.

Definitivamente la personalidad de las condesitas de Altamira era de cuidado, en especial la de la mayor… no es que Aimée no tuviera sus arranques, pero eran eso precisamente ¡arranques!, su mujer era una niña mimada que amoldaba las cosas a su capricho y sus deseos. La hermana no era así… tenía carácter…

El joven marino estaba arrepentido de un par de cosas que le dijera a la rubia. Su frustración al no encontrar a su amante lo había llevado a ser poco delicado… en realidad ¡él no era delicado! y su extraño sentimiento de culpa se debía únicamente a la tristeza y dolor que percibió en los bellos ojos azules de la novicia.

Aunque ella le hubiera tratado de la forma que lo hizo, él no debió aludir al interés que ella puede despertar en un hombre… era un tema que debió evitar a toda costa.

Por otra parte, solo con verla era evidente que despertaría la pasión de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, ¡incluso con ese horrible hábito que portaba!

En silencio y en medio de su frustración, Juan del Diablo sonrió. ¿Cómo se controlarían los frailes teniéndola en el convento? Definitivamente era una mujer preciosa. Tal vez sus bruscas palabras fueran ciertas y ella no quisiera ser tocada, al menos no por cualquiera… seguramente sería afortunado el hombre que tuviera a esa mujer, si es que existía alguno que la mereciera…

Regresando su pensamiento a la situación vivida minutos antes, intentó considerarla desde otra perspectiva. Si miraba todo desde fuera, resultaba obvio que la joven novicia no era la persona que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ni siquiera si Aimée ya les hubiera hablado de él.

El recibimiento que tuvo era precisamente el que debían darle a alguien que entraba sin llamar a una casa que no era la suya… pero es que la futura monja no tenía por qué estar en ese cuarto ¿o sí? Es más, ni siquiera debería estar en esa casa, sino en el convento.

Posiblemente al siguiente día podría encontrarse con Aimée… eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Si la veía y podía pasar unas horas con ella, todo quedaría en el pasado, la habitación desarreglada, la novicia enojona, el reclamo de esos bellos ojos…

Tal vez fuera mejor irse a la palapa e intentar descansar después del largo viaje, ya estaba comenzando a desvariar… con paso decidido y mirada seria, Juan del Diablo se alejó de la casa de las condesas de Altamira, sin volver la vista atrás.

__

Ya en su cuarto, Mónica intentaba controlar sus nervios. ¿Realmente había sucedido? Ahora que Juan del Diablo se había ido, ella había dejado escapar la tensión reprimida y sentía el impulso de llorar y gritar para liberarse. Estrujándose las manos, tomó su libro de oraciones y se arrodilló ante la imagen de la Guadalupana que reinaba en la habitación.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo rezando, pero al levantarse se sentía un poco más serena. Había tomado una decisión: hablaría con Aimée; su hermana no podía tener ese tipo de relaciones… claro que podría tratarse solo de un conocido ¿pero ese hombre que llamaban Juan del Diablo?, y más aún ¿qué él se atreviera la buscara en su cuarto? Solo dándole muchas confianzas un hombre de su clase se atrevería a llegar hasta su habitación… ¿sería la primera vez que llegaba hasta la casa?

No sabía que pensar, era mejor descansar un poco y esperar el regreso de su madre y su hermana. Lentamente se puso su camisón y se acostó, con la consigna de no dormirse, pues deseaba escuchar la llegada de su familia; pero casi sin darse cuenta, Mónica cayó en brazos de Morfeo. El sueño de la novicia fue agitado y perturbador.

Nuevamente, Andrés llenaba su vida, su mundo, su cama…

_Tiernamente, el hacendado bajaba el tirante de su camisón y comenzaba a besar amorosamente su blanco hombro. Ella, enamorada, entregada y sincera, cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Andrés, su nuca y a abrazarlo… ¡se sentía tan bien!_

_Como otras noches, los besos se volvían apasionados; pero entonces algo cambió… Andrés soltó su cabello y sus rubios rizos cayeron a lo largo su espalda. En sus sueños (pesadillas) anteriores él nunca había llegado a hacer eso, ¿o sí? Ella no podía recordarlo, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que no… Bueno, por algo los sueños son incontrolables… y este cambio era agradable…_

_Con ternura, ella volvía a acariciar los cabellos de él y los sentía entre su dedos… eran suaves, ensortijados, rebeldes y largos… ¿rebeldes y largos?, ¿desde cuándo Andrés tenía el cabello tan largo?_

_Mónica se separó un poco del hombre, aún con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, pero la mirada que la recibió era verde y profunda… ¿desde cuando Andrés tenía los ojos de ese hermoso color?, ¿dónde estaban los bellos ojos azules que veía en todos sus sueños? No estaban allí, en su lugar, la mirada que veía era fuerte, pasional, decidida… y verde._

_Entonces ella volvió su mirada a su propia mano y observó otro detalle desconcertante que le confirmó una sensación anterior, el cabello que sostenía no era el lacio y corto de Andrés, sino el largo, salvaje y rizado cabello de Juan del Diablo. Entonces miró atentamente la cara del hombre que compartía su cama… y no había lugar a confusiones, ese hombre era Juan del Diablo._

Inmediatamente Mónica despertó inquieta y terriblemente mortificada. ¿Cómo podía ella soñar con ese bandido? Hasta el momento había tenido muchos problemas con sus sueños prohibidos, pero ahora… ahora tenía miedo de ellos. ¿Qué la habría llevado a cambiar a Andrés por ese contrabandista de Juan?

Mónica recordaba muchas ocasiones en las que había tenido esas pesadillas, pero en ninguna de ellas se había sentido como en ésta. No era apropiado que una novicia tuviera ese tipo de sueños, aunque no podía controlarlos y se excusaba a sí misma diciéndose que el recién roto compromiso la llevaba a eso… pero eso no dejaba lugar a Juan del Diablo, a él acababa de verlo por primera vez, ¿tan grande había sido el susto que le diera ese hombre durante las primeras horas de la noche que llegaba a molestarla incluso en sus fantasías?

La chica se envolvió a sí misma en una manta y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Iría a buscar a Aimée, seguramente ya había llegado y ella, ocupada con sus extraños sueños, no la había escuchado.

Lo mejor era concluir con su deber respecto a su familia y hablar con su hermana, ¡aclarar todo ese asunto de una buena vez! Solo así podría apartar a ese hombre de su mente. Tal vez eso no le quitara los inquietantes sueños, pero al menos no lo tendría de intruso en ellos.

* * *

Aunque tardé mucho en poner el final, espero que les agradara...


End file.
